


Tummy Trubs? Belly Rubs!

by Pajama_Han



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Belly Rubs, Feeding, Feedism, Fluff, M/M, Mature Rating to Be Safe, Minor Suggestive Themes, Stuffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-07 21:17:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20982515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pajama_Han/pseuds/Pajama_Han
Summary: During dinner with Aziraphale, Crowley decides to test how much his hungry angel can handle.(Gift for my friend BloodPuker!)





	Tummy Trubs? Belly Rubs!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BloodPuker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodPuker/gifts).

> Hey guys! I hope you like this fluffy little fic! If you'd like me to add another chapter (maybe with something more than just fluffy rubs~?) why not drop a comment and let me know. I love hearing from you guys. Hope you all enjoy! (Especially my bud BloodPuker, whom writes amazing and fluffy and angsts stuff aaaaaah younshoukd go check them out!)

Crowley was never the biggest fan of restaurants. Loud, whiny customers, inattentive staff, the food was usually mediocre compared to the thousands of delicacies he’s tried over the centuries… but he found that Aziraphale always made the experience better.

Tonight they had picked a sushi place, and the demon smiled over his small cup of sake as his angel rambled on about his latest favourite book and finishing his large bowl of seafood stir fry.  
“...And then when the main character was swept off her feet by her lover, my dear boy, I nearly swooned myself!” Aziraphale gasped and took a bite of seasoned rice and shrimp into his mouth, swallowing before smiling warmly back at his lover across the table, “I really am blessed to have someone as romantic as that in my life, as well.  
Crowley blushed at that and finished the last roll on his plate.

A waiter came to collect their empty dishes, and Aziraphale lifted a hand politely, “Pardon me, may I also order a tray of nigiri, please?”  
The waiter nodded and cleared the table.  
“My stir fry was wonderful but I’m craving raw fish now.” Aziraphale shrugged with a smile that made Crowley’s heart flutter.  
The demon nodded, choosing not to mention the fact that the Angel had already packed away an order of takoyaki and half a bowl of edamame before his stir fry. “Naturally, a connoisseur of your standards should sample all a restaurant can offer.” Crowley smiled, resting his head on his hand casually.

The waiter came back to their table, a large tray of beautiful nigiri in his hands. He set it down with a smile, which the angel naturally returned. When the server left to tend to another table, however, Aziraphale frowned at the sushi, resting a hand on his stomach.  
“Oh dear, that certainly is a lot,” he lamented, “Perhaps I shouldn’t have ordered this…”  
Crowley raised an eyebrow at that, “Well it would be rude not to have _a little_ nigiri.” He smiled and took a tamago one for himself, enjoying the sweetness of the whipped egg.

Aziraphale nodded at that, “You do have a point, and,” he smiled and readied his chopsticks, “this tuna looks scrumptious.” He took the orange and white delight in the sticks and smiled as he ate it, the fatty tuna’s delicate taste melting on his tongue.  
Crowley smiled back; oh, how he loved seeing his angel happy and full. But he was nowhere near full yet… the demon lifted another piece, this time with a beautiful pink prawn on top, up to Aziraphale’s mouth, “Try this one, now,” his eyes narrowed under his glasses, his smile challenging, “prawns are so sweet this time of year.”  
The angel blushed and looked around, “You- you don't have to feed me, dear…”  
Crowley leaned a little closer, “I love taking care of you, gorgeous, in any way possible.” He lifted his chopsticks higher, “Now open~”  
Aziraphale smiled and opened his mouth, humming in bliss as the prawn nigiri was placed in his mouth.

Crowley continued feeding his angel, bit by bit, the tray of nigiri became emptier. Upon finishing his ninth piece, Aziraphale held a hand up and sighed, “Oh heavens, I truly am full now. My stomach is starting to ache…” he looked down at the tray, only three pieces remaining.  
Crowley tilted his head to the side, “Oh come on, angel, it's three pieces more. Here,” he held up one with squid on it, “you like squid. I know you do.”  
Aziraphale gulped, tempted, “It’s not really about whether I like it or not, which I do, there's hardly any sushi I’d turn my nose up at, but it's the amount,” he looked away shyly, “I’ve already had so much…”  
The demon took his sunglasses off and gave the being on the other side of the table a firm gaze, “Angel. You will finish these nigiri.” His tone left no room for compromise.

Aziraphale shivered slightly and set his hands on his full belly, before leaning forward and taking the squid-topped rice into his mouth, “Mmh,” he moaned and swallowed, enjoying the texture and gentle flavour, “Crowley, it's too much.” He felt himself flush at how hard the swell of his stomach was, _feeling_ how full he was. Octopus dumplings, seasoned soybeans, stir fry, and now ten pieces of nigiri… the angel looked at the two pieces left, and then looked up at Crowley.  
“Dear, won't you have the last two pieces?” He asked, certainly not _begged_.  
The demon smiled wickedly, “Oh no, angel, I’m afraid I’m stuffed to the brim,” he lied and patted a hand on his thin stomach containing only edamame, a dragon roll, and one piece of nigiri, “I’m sure you have room left for these two scrumptious jewels.” He held up a piece of nigiri wrapped in seaweed and topped with glistening red caviar.  
Despite himself, Aziraphale’s mouth watered at the sushi. He leaned forward and Crowley set the piece in his open mouth. Aziraphale moaned quietly as the pieces of roe popped and his mouth was filled with the flavour of the sea.

“There we go,” Crowley cooed quietly, “Just one more piece now, love.”  
Aziraphale swallowed his caviar piece and looked down at the final piece of nigiri, which had a beautiful red and white slice of hokkigai clam on it, fastened with a ribbon of seaweed. It was one of his favourites. Aziraphale felt his stomach twinge with pain as he learnt forward once more, and winced as his stomach prodded the edge of the table. Aziraphale held his stomach and looked up pleadingly at Crowley, “I… I can't move…”  
“Aw, poor angel,” Crowley leaned forward himself, “Here, dove, last piece.” He held the clam piece up to Aziraphale’s lips, and the demon smiled gently as his angel accepted the nigiri into his mouth, “Good boy, you finished it all!”  
The angel finished the piece, smiling at the delicate flavour and chewiness of the clam, and looked up at Crowley, “My goodness, I don't think I’ve eaten that much since Ancient Rome.”

Crowley smiled back at his angel. When the waiter came to collect the empty tray and asked if they’d like the bill, Crowley quickly put his hand up, “First, could I please get an order of mochi ice cream?”  
The waiter nodded and set off to get the treat, and Aziraphale looked at the demon, confused, “I thought you didn't like mochi ice?”  
Crowley grinned, “I don't,” he winked, “But I know you do~”

-~-

Crowley couldn't stop grinning as he drove them home. The angel in the passenger seat had set his face in quite the pout, miracle-chilled box on his lap.  
“You knew exactly what you were doing in there.” Aziraphale quipped, looking out the window.  
Crowley chuckled, “A baseless accusation.” The demon’s gaze flicked over to look at his angel, and his eyes widened as he saw Aziraphale’s hand inch towards the box, “You’re going to have one?” He asked incredulously.  
Aziraphale seemed to snap back into his own mind and pulled his hand away as if the box burst into flames, “Oh blast it all! I can't help myself!” He cried, resting one hand on his stomach, “I’m so full it hurts but if there's food out I just,” he looked painfully down at the box of mochi-ice cream balls, “am drawn to it…”  
Crowley shook his head and put one of his hands over Aziraphale’s, “Hey, it’s alright, you know I love how much you enjoy food,” he looked and sounded earnestly apologetic, “But I don't ever want to tease you for something that makes you feel bad.”

Aziraphale gave a soft smile, “Thank you, my dear… though I must admit tonight was,” he looked up at Crowley, “lovely.”  
Crowley smiled back, happy that his sweet, hungry angel had a good time.  
“Though,” Aziraphale sighed and shifted in his seat, pulling his seatbelt to be a bit looser around his waist, “My stomach still does hurt…”  
“I’ll help you when we get home, dove,” Crowley gave his angel a sideways smile as he focussed back on the road, “you know I’ll _always_ take care of you.”  
Aziraphale blushed and, reaching down into the magically freezer-like box, withdrew a ball of mochi ice and brought it to his smiling lips.

-~-

When they returned to the bookshop, Crowley had to help Aziraphale to the door. The angel whined with every step, and leant on Crowley for support.  
“Nearly there, love,” Crowley coached, unlocking the door with a wave of his hand, “There you go.” As soon as they were inside, Crowley snapped his fingers and miracled a large, fluffy and soft bathrobe into his hands.  
Aziraphale smiled thankfully and, after locking the front door behind him, took it, “Sometimes I miss the days of being able to get by with just a robe.” He admitted and began to walk to the back room, seemingly more at ease now that he was in his shop. Crowley smiled and followed close behind.

“Care for a tea?” Crowley offered, gesturing to the stairs that led up to Aziraphale’s flat.  
The angel began undoing his bowtie, “Perhaps later, for now I just wish to lay down…” he frowned down at the swell of his stomach.  
Crowley moved aside some throw pillows and plopped himself down on the big cushy sofa nearby and patted his lap, “C’mere, angel, have a little lie-down.”  
Aziraphale smiled and unbuttoned his shirt, turning away from the demon on the couch. Crowley had to smile fondly at how modest his angel could be even after all these years. Or maybe he just wanted to tease…? Crowley couldn't tell, but he was happy as Aziraphale, now clad in his big comfy robe, settled himself on the sofa with his head in Crowley’s lap.  
The angel smiled up and removed Crowley’s glasses, “Thank you, dearest. This is nice.”

The demon, blushing lightly, leant down and pressed a sweet kiss to Aziraphale’s forehead. He looked down the sofa, noticing the angel’s hands were cradling his stomach.  
“Can I rub your belly?” Crowley asked before his mind could catch up with his mouth.  
Aziraphale blushed bright, then gave a shy smile, “If… you really want to.”  
Grinning, the demon reached across and rest his hand atop Aziraphale’s swell, feeling how hard it was from all the food he ate. He gently began giving big soothing circular strokes, making the angel moan softly.  
“Ah, that- that’s good…” Aziraphale seemed to melt under the gentle rubs, snuggling into Crowley’s lap even closer.

Crowley loved seeing his angel so happy and content. But, as was his nature, he had to tease him a _little_.  
“My sweet, soft angel,” The demon purred, keeping his snow pace steady, “Tell me what you ate tonight. Tell me how _much_ you ate.”  
Aziraphale looked up, a worried look on his face, which dissipated when he saw Crowley’s smile. He looked down at his belly, “Well, um, for an appetizer we shared a bowl of edamame, and I had an order of takoyaki.”  
Crowley nodded, “Yes, they smelled divine. How many dumplings _did_ you have?”  
“There was six, and they were delightful,” Aziraphale hummed, “They were topped with a savoury brown sauce, some mayonnaise, and- and bonito flakes.” He flinched slightly as his stomach gave a twinge of pain.  
“Yes, and you finished each and every one,” Crowley smiled a tad darkly and simply held Aziraphale’s stomach, thumb rubbing up and down gently.  
“I did offer you some!” The angel quipped indignantly, which was met with another kiss on his forehead.  
“Yes you did, that was very kind of you.” Crowley’s smile never left his face, “You still feeling okay? This is still good?”  
Aziraphale knew Crowley was talking about both the belly rubs as well as the talking. And he nodded yes to both meanings, he wanted Crowley to continue.

Crowley rubbed the side of his angel’s tummy, hoping to sooth the swell, “Now tell me about that stir fry, there was a lot of seafood in it, no?”  
Aziraphale nodded, sighing at the calming strokes on his side, “Yes, there was mussels, and pieces of salmon…” he closed his eyes, imagining the food, “and perfectly-cooked octopus and shrimp. All atop spicy rice and cabbage.” he was nearly salivating.  
“I honestly didn't know if you could finish the nigiri,” Crowley confessed, “I was worried I was pushing you too far.”  
Aziraphale reached up to put a kind hand on Crowley’s arm, “You were fine, my dear. You are always so good to me.” He looked down at his belly and opened his robe so the big pink swell of his tummy was on display, “Could you rub in circles again, please?” He asked so sweetly, Crowley had to oblige.

The demon rubbed big soothing circles into Aziraphale’s stomach, loving how warm it was, “Now tell me about the mochi ice. You were feeling peckish in the car, weren’t you?” He cooed.  
Aziraphale nodded, “Yes, er, even though I made sure the box would keep them frozen until we got home I couldn’t help myself. I do love ice cream…” he smiled bashfully, “There was… chocolate, and strawberry and a green tea flavoured one.” He sighed, “Thank you love, I really do feel better.”  
Crowley traced a heart on Aziraphale’s heavy stomach, and the demon chuckled, “Good, now… how about we go hit up some food trucks?” He teased and laughed when Aziraphale tossed a throw pillow at his head.


End file.
